Dear Edd
by TheBestComicKing
Summary: Marie has been writing letters to Double D. But he's not responding to her at all. Author's Notes: This is inspired, or more or so a mashed together with, one of Eminem's song with EEnE Highschool. This was just made for fun, and it's something like a test subject.


I have absoutley no rights on anythig in this material.

Dear Edd, I wrote but you still ain't callin. I left my cell phone number, my email account, and my home phone at the bottom. I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not have got them. There probably was a problem at the post office or something. Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I write them. But anyways; fuck it, what's been up? My life has been a little hectic, but I'm pull' in through. I still hate all of my teachers, and she should burn in hell for all the shit she's giving me. Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back, just to chat, truly yours,  
Love Marie

Dear Edd, you still ain't called or wrote for me, I hope you have a chance. I'm not mad; I just think it's fucked up that you don't answer me for the past few months. If you didn't wanna talk to me outside of school you didn't have to, but you could've talked at least talk to me during lunch or study hall or friggin any class. And why are so close to Nazz chick? I mean I seen you with her everywhere, at lunch, at class, at the library, at friggin everywhere. I thought you loved me more then her. So please just stay away from her if you truly love me. I ain't that mad though, I just don't like being lied to. Remember when we met in outside of the highschool, you said if I'd write you would write me back. Can't you see how in love with you I am? Sometimes I cut myself to see how much it bleeds. It's like adrenaline; the pain makes me feel better for some reason. My sisters told me I should go counseling. They're just jealous cause I talk about you 24/7, and because no one loves them. I yell at them every day that neither of your friends, Ed and Eddy, likes them at all. I even told them that your friends wish that they would burn in hell. You got to call me back Double D; I'll be the only true love you'll ever lose.

Love Marie

Dear Mister-I'm-Too-Good-To-Call-Or-Write-Me,  
this'll be the last package I ever send your ass to! It's been six fucking months and still no word or call! I don't deserve it? I know you got my last two letters;  
I wrote the addresses on perfectly! So this is my cassette I'm sending your ass to, I hope you hear it! I'm in Lee's car right now, I'm going 90 miles on the freeway  
Hey Double D, I drank a shit load of booze, you dare me to drive?  
You know the song by Eminem, "Stanley" I think? It was about that some kid who was obessed of Eminem, writing loads of letters to him, hopig for a letter or a call back! But he didn't getting a damn thing from him, and ended up killing himself with his pregnant girlfriend! And then Eminem later starts writing a reply but end up realizing that he was too late and killed that poor kid? That's kinda how this is, you coulda rescued me from drowning Double D! Now it's too late! I'm on a 1000 downers now, I'm drowsy  
and all I wanted was a lousy letter or a fucking phone call! I hope you know I ripped ALL of your pictures and burned it in the trash!I loved you Double D, we coulda been together, think about it!You ruined it now! I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it and when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it!  
I hope you lose you SANITY filled with GUILT and you'll DIE without me!  
See Double D; _[*screaming*]_ Shut up bitch! I'm tryin to talk!  
Hey Double D, that's that chick, Nazz, screamin in the trunk! If I can't have you then why should she get all of you! No one should have you, but me! I hope you die in guilt and lonelyness, cause I'm your only true love you'd ever had! Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now!  
Oh crap! I forgot, how am I supposed to send this tape out…

Dear Marie,

I meant to write you much sooner, but I'm just been busy for the past month with the upcoming school play. I'm really flattered you have feelings for me. I have the same feeling about you too. And don't worry, I don't have any feelings with Nazz, because I heard that she has more feelings towards Kevin. I'm only with her because of we have a couple of projects to do, and she's co-staring with your sister, May. You're the only one I truly love Marie, and no one else. There is absolutely no one else in this world, or in this universe, who is much beautiful in the inside and outside then you. Words can not describe how much I'm in love with you. But what did you say about you having pleasurable feelings when cut your wrists? That's bad for you health Marie, I erge you should stop. You really should take your sisters advice and go talk to a therapist or the guidance at school. I can probably can help you Marie, cause I'm really in love with you too. I really think you and your sisters need each other, or maybe you just need to treat them better. I hope you get to read this letter, and I just hope it reaches you in time before you hurt yourself or people around you. I think that you'll be do just fine if you relax a little, I'm glad you love me but Marie why are you so mad? Try to understand please, that I do want you as my love. I just don't want you to be in some kind of danger to hurt yourself. Right now I'm watching the news and some girl was intoxicated and drove her car over a bridge and had a girl in the trunk, and in the car they found a tape. But they didn't say who it was to. Oh wait I think they are about to announce who died in the car. It's

…It's you… Good Lord…


End file.
